starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Tychus Findlay
Confederate Marine Corps (?—2489) :Tactical Response Squad (?—2488) : 321st Colonial Rangers Battalion (2488—2489) ::Special Tactics and Mission Platoon "Heaven's Devils" (2488—2489) :::Heaven's Devils squad (affiliation) Raynor's Raiders (affiliation) Terran Dominion (Secretly) |height=6 feet 7 inches (2 meters) |eyes=Brown |hair=Brown |job=Marine staff sergeant, demoted to sergeant (?—2489) Ranger (2488—2489) Outlaw (2489—2495) Convict (2495—2504) |weight=165 kilograms (363 pounds) |voice=Neil KaplanBlizzLive staff. 2009-08-22. StarCraft II Lore Panel. Blizzlive. Accessed 2009-08-22. }} Tychus J. Findlay was a terran marine with a larcenous attitude. He was an old friend of Jim Raynor. Biography Early Life Tychus Findlay was born on Mar Sara in a very small, boring town where truckers often stopped.Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. He ran away from home at the age of twelve and never looked back. Confederate Marine Operation Early Retirement By 2488, midway through the Guild Wars, Tychus Findlay, based on Raydin III, had reached the rank of staff sergeant. He had little love for the military however, seeing the Terran Confederacy government it served as corrupt and the people as weak for allowing the government to fool them. Findlay was the second-in-command of Captain Jack Larimer's Tactical Response Squad, a position which enabled him to monitor Larimer's communications and gave him access to valuable information, such as the movements of materials captured from the Kel-Morian Combine at Prosser's Well. The treasure had yet to be inventoried, so he hatched a deal with Master Sergeant Calvin (commander of a military transportation company) and Gunnery Sergeant Sims (the supply sergeant in charge of the treasure). Findlay would be paid in silium crystals. However, Findlay was dragged into one of Captain Larimer's schemes. The Tactical Response Squad flew a Kel-Morian-marked dropship to a civilian dissident's house and attacked, making it seem as if the Combine was opposed the the dissidents as well (or at least covering up Confederate involvement). Larimer's tactics put the squad in severe danger, prompting Findlay to punch him. Loyal Corporal "Troll" Wasser and other marines captured Findlay.Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Down and Up After a tribunal, Findlay was demoted to private and ordered to serve three months hard labor at Military Correctional Facility-R-156, a converted mine. He was singled out for punishment by Sergeant Bellamy, who liked to use a swagger stick to punish larger inmates. Findlay was ordered to pull a mine cart by himself. Bellamy also drew the ire of Sam Lassiter, whom he had imprisoned in a box for several days. Lassiter used a fork to stab Bellamy, causing him to temporarily retreat. Findlay used the opportunity to steal Bellamy's swagger stick and place it on the cart's rail path. When Bellamy returned, he began looking for his stick. When he found it, Findlay shouted out a "warning" and disabled the cart's brake (ensuring another prisoner would draw the blame). Bellamy was killed. The other prisoner was boxed as punishment and died as a result. Findlay was eventually released and sent to Fort Howe, Turaxis II. Once there, he tried to resupply himself, but was ordered to come back later by a young lance corporal, Jim Raynor. Findlay's attempts to intimidate Raynor failed, in part because Raynor's friend, Hank Harnack, pointed a weapon at Findlay's head. Findlay was later ordered to report to Lieutenant Colonel Javier Vanderspool, the commanding officer at Howe. Vanderspool threatened Findlay with being made a prisoner in his own body but decided to give him another chance, "promoting" him to sergeant (one rank below his original position). Now-''Sergeant'' Findlay found himself in charge of Raynor and his friends – Hank Harnack, Ryk Kydd, Connor Ward and Max Zander – and immediately set out to make their lives miserable. They were interrupted by an announcement from Vanderspool, reporting a Kel-Morian attack. Raynor suggested heading for the armory, and Findlay, while taking charge, agreed. During the battle, Findlay used his rifle to beat Kel-Morian ripper foreman Oleg Benson to death. At they armory they discovered Confederate marines loading civilian-driven trucks with valuable equipment. Findlay and Raynor captured the trucks and were surprised to be let free. Findlay reported that the enemy had looted the armory and his troops were in pursuit of the trucks. "Hotel-One" ordered him to stop but Findlay claimed technical difficulties. The two trucks were driven to Whitford where the treasure was hidden in a chapel. Raynor realized that Findlay had simply stolen another criminal's scheme but couldn't find a way out of his dilemma. He suggested returning one truck to allay suspicion, while the 8 million credits worth of stolen jammers would be sold off. Newly promoted Colonel Vanderspool began a new initiative, creating a Special Tactics and Mission Platoon within the 321st Colonial Rangers Battalion that he led. Lieutenant Marcus Quigby ended up in charge. However, Vanderspool didn't trust Findlay or his new friends, so he sent a spy, crab-addicted Petty Officer 3rd Class Lisa Cassidy, a fleet medic, to watch over them. The platoon was introduced to the CMC-230 XE armor by Technician Hiram Feek. The armor was capable of "jumping" great distances and slowing down falls from dropships. Findlay easily adapted to the new equipment. He also struck up a romantic relationship with Cassidy. Findlay arranged to sell the jammers in Whitford. While the trade was successful, hijackers attempted to rob them afterward. However, Findlay and friends fought them off. Betrayals Max Zander sold his take of the proceeds of crime for food, which he would give to the refugees. He took Connor Ward and Hiram Feek with him for assistance. They were captured at the town of Finner's Crossing by Silas Trask's bandits, although Feek escaped. Jim Raynor proposed going to a pub, Hurley's, to collect information about their missing comrades. Feek armed the squad with experimental weapons. The off-duty troops raided the house, killing bandits and rescuing their friends. Days later, Findlay returned to Hurley's and nearly beat the proprietor, Hurley, to death for ratting them out to the bandits. Meanwhile Cassidy reported the squad's "earnings" to Vanderspool, who plotted revenge. However, the squad was too valuable to immediately throw away (due to their specialized armor training). A Legend is Born Now-Colonel Javier Vanderspool presented the Special Tactics and Mission Platoon to Captain Clair Hobarth, a dropship pilot who had been captured by the Kel-Morians and taken to Kel-Morian Internment Camp-36. She had escaped and brought intelligence on the facility. The platoon was given special training at "Camp Crash" to prepare for assaulting it. During training, Findlay clashed with Max Speer, a recently-arrived embedded UNN reporter. Meanwhile, Jim Raynor planned on infiltrating the facility. Findlay brought the plan to Vanderspool, who agreed with it. At the command center, Findlay encountered Private Sam Lassiter, who was acting "too" politely and couldn't even remember his previous imprisonment. The special platoon dropped out of the sky and assaulted the internment camp. Findlay and his friends in the First Squad rescued Raynor and Cole Hickson, another prison, from their public torture. However, they were unable to bring in other dropships to rescue the hundreds of prisoners due to Kel-Morian Hellhound counterattacks. Instead, Raynor suggested stealing the Kel-Morian vehicles and traveling into the disputed zone. During the journey, they were attacked by the Snakehead Kommando as well as Hellhounds, but held out long enough for Confederate Avenger support and troops dropped off by dropships to rescue them. The Snakeheads were wiped out and the prisoners rescued. The media began publicizing the "Heaven's Devils" as a result. Sacrifices Colonel Javier Vanderspool planned the third assault on Polk's Pride, a city split by the Paddick River. The Kel-Morian Combine controlled the north, while the Confederacy controlled the south. The STM platoon, now led by Lieutenant Samantha Sanchez, would fight near the front, crossing the river and aiming for a strategic resources depository which fueled the Kel-Morian war effort. The platoon fought its way past numerous Kel-Morian barriers. Findlay, sometimes toting a gauss cannon, displayed his own heroics, in one case throwing a grenade into a dropship's air intakes, causing it to explode. After a sniper killed Sanchez, putting Findlay back in command of the platoon, they reached the repository itself. It was defended by Guild Guards, who were renowned for their martial arts training. Findlay managed to defeat their taskmaster by shoving a grenade into his helmet, sealing it and watching the resulting explosion. Eventually the Confederates captured the repository but at great cost in neurally resocialized troops. In celebration of victory, Findlay's squad had their picture taken.Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Devils' End Max Zander and Ryk Kydd had overheard a conversation between Colonel Vanderspool, Old Family member Errol Bennet (the father of Kydd) and Kel-Morian overseer Aaron Pax. They intended to hijack a Kel-Morian ardeon crystal train shipment at the town of Korsy and split the proceeds. Vanderspool planned to murder the Heaven's Devils platoon after the fighting. Findlay and Raynor plotted revenge; they would steal the crystals for themselves. Findlay coopted Second Squad leader Sergeant Pinkham and even found a buyer at Free Port. Pretending not to know anything was amiss, they cooperated with Vanderspool as they took control of Korsy's small starport. Vanderspool ordered the Heaven's Devils to sweep the western part of town while his team, including Lieutenant Fitz and numerous neurally resocialized marines, would take control of the train station. While he was gone, Findlay disabled his platoon's dropship and put it under the control of Private Haster. The Heaven's Devils sweep went easily for the most part, as their opposition consisted of unarmored guards who were being used to control the civilian populace. In one engagement however, Pinkham was killed. Reaching the train station, the Heaven's Devils were put in front of the resocialized marines. When the train arrived, Overseer Pax executed a double cross, forcing Vanderspool's troops and the Heaven's Devils to fight side-by-side against the Kel-Morians. The train escaped, taking with it the treasure. Enraged, he turned on the Devils. He knew much of their plotting, as Petty Officer Lisa Cassidy had betrayed them in return for access to crab. Findlay tried to attack, but Fitz stopped him by taking Cassidy prisoner and threatening to kill her. The First Squad escaped, with an enraged Findlay providing covering fire. The retreat to the starport was a disaster, with several members of the squad being killed; only Findlay, Raynor and Kydd made it alive. There they found Vanderspool and Cassidy, who had been captured by Overseer Pax and a small number of rippers. During the firefight Pax, the rippers and Cassidy were all killed.Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Raynor and Findlay went AWOL. The Confederate military charged the duo in absentia with manslaughter. Outlaws Following the Guild Wars, Findlay and Raynor became outlaws, pulling off thefts across the Koprulu Sector. Findlay developed a habit of exaggerating his exploits. One of their most regular targets was the Shale Express, hitting it at least a dozen times. Not even the deployment of outriders could stop them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. General dialogue (in English). 2010. Haji In 2489, the pair were cornered on Haji by Confederate forces led by General Sol Kervock. Buildings around them were burned, causing casualties, but the pair escaped.Blizzard Entertainment staff. "Heaven's Devils: Lost Transmissions." (December 7, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Heaven’s Devils: Lost Transmissions Accessed 2010-12-08. The pair then brazenly stole a pair of Confederate vultures and began rescuing civilians caught in the fire.Blizzard Entertainment staff. "Heaven's Devils: Lost Transmissions." (December 23, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Heaven’s Devils: Lost Transmissions Part 2 Accessed 2010-12-29. As the civilians rallied to them, the two even captured General Kervock.Blizzard Entertainment staff. "Heaven's Devils: Lost Transmissions." (December 28, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Heaven’s Devils: Lost Transmissions Part 3 Accessed 2010-12-29. They released him, but Kervock plotted revenge along with his subordinate Ternas Shan and troops disguised as civilians. They ambushed the criminal duo, but the plan failed as the civilian populace killed many of them. Shan took the opportunity to murder Kervock. The duo were charged with Kervock's murder.Blizzard Entertainment staff. "Heaven's Devils: Lost Transmissions." (January 25, 2011). Blizzard Entertainment. Heaven’s Devils: Lost Transmissions Part 4 Accessed 2011-01-25. New Sydney By 2494 Findlay and Raynor had been robbing trains on New Sydney for nearly five years, drawing the ire of Red Mesa Municipal Enforcement Department marshal Wilkes Butler. During this time he and Raynor sometimes accused each other of cheating the split of their earnings. He and Raynor frequently spent their money at Wicked Wayne's, whose employees always warned them when Marshal Butler was on his way. Findlay frequently slept with exotic dancer and prostitute Daisy, but would often neglect to pay her, only offering promises. In one mission that year, they found a jukebox on the train which Raynor just had to have, and at the vault full of credits they were stopped by Confederate Bureau of Protection of Monies and Valuable Items agent George Woodley. Findlay wanted to shoot him, but Raynor pistol-whipped him instead. Afterward Findlay loaded the jukebox on Raynor's vulture, then led a posse led by Marshal Butler on a "merry chase" away from Raynor through dangerous badlands. This forced all but two of the police officers to crash their own vehicles before Findlay himself was forced to bail. Facing two cops and without a vehicle, he simply threatened one, forcing Butler to give up his own vulture, which Findlay promptly stole. He and Raynor quickly reunited. Findlay partied with four women at Wicked Wayne's. He was rudely awakened by "Cadaver", a minion of crime lord Scutter O'Banon of Dead Man's Rock. Cadaver offered him a job with O'Banon. When Findlay told Raynor about this, the latter refused, as O'Banon had a poor reputation. Instead, Findlay lined up a job offer at Horley Barton Space Station with the Screaming Skulls. This required them to steal a pair of planet-hoppers. Findlay chose the Red Mesa Municipal Enforcement Department as a source of spaceships. In order to rub this in, he asked Daisy to "distract" Marshal Butler as they made off with the ships. At the space station they stole a freighter and its cargo by posing as police officers. They then took the freighter to Hermes, where they met up with the Skulls. Findlay made especial friends with Alli, a warrior woman/torturer. The Skulls offered the duo a job on good terms. Back at Wicked Wayne's, Daisy offered Findlay a "surprise". This resulted in him chained naked to a bed. As she threatened him with a needle filled with knock-out drugs for never paying her, telling him she'd betrayed him to Marshal Butler, Findlay exploded with rage, breaking the cuffs and knocking Daisy out. He then ran, without clothes, into Wayne's and took Raynor with him. They were forced to flee to their secret cave. On the journey, Findlay found some clothes which ill-fit his large frame. Dealing with the Devil The pair traveled to an orbital scrap yard, Refurbish and Recovery Station 5034, with the aim of stealing junker logs. Station attendant FitzGerald warned them of communication problems. Unfortunately they had fallen into an ambush laid by bounty hunter Ezekiel Daun. The bounty hunter had murdered and tortured their friends from their marine days, Ryk Kydd, Clair Hobarth and Hiram Feek, and used holos of their deaths to unnerve and distract the duo. They were locked into one section of the station. Findlay operated a crane to attack the station while Daun attacked. The crane drew FitzGerald's attention. When he tried to ask what has happening, Daun killed him too. Findlay and Raynor quickly used his corpse to absorb Daun's bullets and even catch his cybernetic arm. Findlay threw Daun into a console as Raynor got FitzGerald's key. Raynor fired up their freighter as Findlay was forced to jump from the bay door through open space into the freighter. Now on the run, Findlay decided to go to Dead Man's Rock and seek Scutter O'Banon's protection. Raynor was notably unenthusiastic about this prospect. At Deadman's Port, Dead Man's Rock, Findlay sold the freighter for an insultingly low bid. As the duo walked through the streets, they were accosted by many children, who pushed them into a trap in an alley. As the children scattered, the freighter purchasers attacked the duo. However, they were in turn ambushed by Cadaver and his own goons and told to go back to Paradise (another town on the planet). They were taken to O'Banon's massive complex where they had their first meeting. Findlay admitted they had sought him for protection from Daun, leaving them in O'Banon's power. For the new few weeks, the duo tried to enjoy life. Findlay especially liked to hang out at the Silver Belle, where the exotic dancers actually took part in a play. Findlay watched enough to memorize the lines and even paid the proprietor to take over the lead for a time. However, Raynor was bothered by being unable to contact Myles Hammond on Shiloh and arranged for a private encrypted communication. O'Banon found out about this and was annoyed, and dispatched Cadaver to make his feelings known. Meanwhile, Raynor learned through the communication that his mother was dying. Raynor and Findlay had an argument over their "deal" with O'Banon when Cadaver took a number of thugs to "greet" Raynor. The confrontation quickly became a brawl, with Findlay dealing most of the damage himself and rescuing Raynor from a grapple. Cadaver and his thugs were knocked out. O'Banon wanted the duo to carry out an extraction mission at Halcyon. On the way, Raynor insisted he be able to visit his mother on Shiloh. Findlay gave him a day to get his things in order. They met up again at Skyway Starport at Halcyon. There they read the data, which showed they were to make off with Andrew Forrest, a pharmacologist who invented a drug called Utopia. Posing as academic visitors, they infiltrated the facility. They met Forrest in a sealed room, who told them he had written most of the formula down, in order to guarantee he wouldn't be murdered. That's when the power went out. Ezekiel Daun was back. Findlay and Raynor moved away from the door but Forrest wasn't fast enough, and was killed when it exploded. Daun attacked and unleashed his holograms. Raynor started to lose it until Findlay got him to focus on retrieving the drug sample. Raynor tried to pretend to surrender, but Daun saw through it. However, this gave Findlay enough to cut the sample briefcase from Forrest's arm. Raynor through acid in Daun's eye, and the duo fled as the lab blew up behind them. They stole an executive's groundcar and escaped. O'Banon was displeased at not getting the whole formula. Findlay pointed out that O'Banon had failed to protect them, and they came back with the formula and a sample of Utopia. He also expressed his opinion that Dr. Forrest was a liability. He pretended not to have known about the missing element. However, O'Banon was inconsolable and Raynor stormed out of the meeting. Findlay finally agreed with Raynor about O'Banon, but said they needed an escape plan. The duo had another meeting with O'Banon. He complained about Daun having ambushed Cadaver, and about a bank robbery job on Bacchus Moon, a gambling mecca. The bank would hold over 700 million credits for 37 hours, but had a weak point due to a damaged sewer system. They would work with Ash Thompson, one of O'Banon's minions. Findlay said the plan was weak. The duo met with Thompson and his minions, Rafe and Win, at Jack's Spot. Thompson tried to take over the meeting but Findlay wouldn't allow it. Thompson showed off a holo of the Covington Bank building. It had good physical security but one of O'Banon's minions was renting an apartment building above the bank. Worse, the Interstellar Marshals Convention was going on, but Thompson believed this would only make security lazy, and the marshals would be off-duty and partying. Findlay explained how he intended to rob the bank. As the duo left, they paid for a performance from "Kyttyn" to Cadaver. The year was now 2495.April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Capture The robbery team traveled to Bacchus Moon, but they were secretly pursued by Ezekiel Daun. The duo met up with Findlay's own contact, an Umojan high tech criminal named Jennifer. She and her husband had invented an EMP device and other tools hidden in elaborate costumes for helping with the robbery. Findlay even enjoyed a dance with Jennifer. Unfortunately, he and off-duty marshal Wilkes Butler spotted each other. The duo fled, with Findlay leading the way, and Jennifer headed in a different direction. They lost the cops. The bank robbers planned a "dry run" with their equipment. Butler figured out where the robbery would take place and put the bank under a stakeout. As Findlay cased the joint, they met George Woodley, who had been transferred here after losing to the duo. Woodley reached for his comm, and Findlay activated the EMP device. This had the side effect of shorting out Butler's radio. The robbers released mechanical spiders around the crowd, which would poison anyone who tried to move. They closed up the bank and blew the vault, catching Butler's attention. As they stole the money, Woodley told them it was intended for Farm Aid. Findlay had known about this and hadn't told Raynor as he anticipated a negative reaction. Raynor tried to leave the robbery. However Thompson, disgusted by the argument, released the spiders, killing the innocent people. Raynor noticed a spider attacking Woodley and rescued him. Thompson then shot Raynor in the arm. A brawl broke out between the duo and the rest of the robbers. Findlay slammed Thompson into a wall, killing him. During the battle, Findlay punched Win to death while Raynor dealt with Win. They stole Thompson's apartment key, tied up Woodley and left. However, they couldn't go up the stairs or use the elevator. Findlay pulled Raynor up fourteen stories to the apartment, a task made more difficult due to Raynor's injury and Raynor's frequent fainting. Raynor doubted anyone but Findlay could have done it, but they did. The duo made it to the safety of Thompson's apartment, only to find a corpse and numerous holos. Ezekiel Daun was waiting for them. Daun revealed who his employer was—Javier Vanderspool! Raynor was able to shoot Daun down before fainting. When Raynor awoke, Findlay told him the situation. The police were trying to break down the door. There were supposed to be five suits of "slow-fall hardskins" which they would use to escape, but in fact, O'Banon had only provided one for Thompson's use. Findlay said he was sorry about lying about the money, but he would still take it. They agreed they'd never cheated each other. Findlay and Raynor had both previously agreed that Findlay had never done a noble thing in his life, but now he would do so. As Raynor escaped, Findlay took on as many as twenty police officers. Butler injured Findlay, who pointed his guns at Butler, only to find he had run out of bullets. Findlay immediately charged Butler, but numerous police officers jumped him. By the end of the fight, almost twenty cops had been injured. Butler put Findlay under arrest... as well as Daun, who had somehow survived. Vanderspool found out about the arrest afterward, and said that Findlay would "rot" in prison.Golden, Christie (April 12, 2011). StarCraft II: Devils' Due. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55085-3. Raynor did not forget his friend's sacrifice.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Queen of Blades. (in English). 2010. New Folsom Prison Findlay was sentenced to cryonic imprisonment, designated as Convict 626. His rap sheet included convictions for narcotics violations, theft, jailbreak, piracy, grand larceny and murder, and he was a suspect in other murders. He was sentenced to death, but the sentence was later commuted to solitary cryogenic incarceration for life.Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Deal. (in English). 2010. He was still a prisoner after the fall of the Confederacy, in the era of the Terran Dominion.Giffen, Keith and Simon Furman (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #1" StarCraft 1 (1) (May 27, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Eventually, in 2504, Emperor Arcturus Mengsk offered Findlay a deal. In exchange for freedom, Findlay would assassinate Infested KerriganBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Showdown. (in English). 2010. or possibly have him attack Raynor.Chris Metzen, Brian Kindregan, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-10-23. BlizzCon 2010 StarCraft II Lore Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-10-25. Findlay agreed and was released, sealed inside his old Confederate CMC armor; only upon completing the task would he be freed from the armor. If he refused to follow his orders, the armor would shut down his major organs.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Engine of Destruction (in English). 2010-07-27. The release was masked as another convict becoming an indentured marine. Findlay could communicate with Mengsk with infrequent encrypted communications. For his part, Findlay initially claimed to have escaped from New Folsom Prison while being transferred and killing a dozen guards with his bare hands.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Tychus Findlay (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Liberation Day (in English). 2010 Later Findlay claimed he was freed by the , and he was sealed in his armor until his debt to them was repaid.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Zero Hour (in English). 2010 Wings of Liberty Tychus Findlay found Jim Raynor again in Joeyray's Bar on Mar Sara. The rebel was surprised to see his old friend out of prison. Findlay offered to act as a middle man set up a business deal between the formerly legitimate and Raynor's Raiders. The Foundation was willing to pay handsomely for any alien artifacts recovered by the Raiders. As the Terran Dominion had outlawed all trade in alien artifacts and made efforts to procure them for themselves, this meant fighting and stealing from the Dominion. Raynor agreed and after some wrangling allowed Findlay to have 30% of the proceeds.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Old Times. (in English). 2010. Findlay's deal with Mengsk remained a secret from Raynor. The first artifact found was stolen from a Dominion dig site on Mar Sara.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Outlaws (in English). 2010-07-27. Findlay and the Raiders fled the world aboard Hyperion when the zerg invaded, sparking the Second Great War.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Zero Hour (in English). 2010-07-27. From the outset, Raynor's second in command, Matt Horner, became suspicious and antagonistic towards Findlay, constantly referring to him as "convict". Regardless, Findlay directed the Raiders to another artifact on Monlyth, located in a protoss shrine guarded by the Tal'darim.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Smash and Grab (in English). 2010-07-27. Later, Findlay hacked into ships databases to research his target, Infested Kerrigan. The ex-convict was unaware of the Queen of Blades' personal relationship with Raynor. The unauthorized access was discovered by Horner.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Queen of the Blades. (in English). 2010. Horner tolerated Findlay as Raynor continued to vouch for his old friend. In general, Findlay was more concerned with amassing credits than assisting the besieged Koprulu Sector. He thought it best if Raynor was less concerned with the Terran Dominion. He pushed Raynor towards cutting corners and acting like a pirate.Allen 'Delsyn' Rausch, Chris Metzen, Andy Chambers. Behind the Lore of StarCraft II (PC). Gamespy. Accessed 2008-10-12. Still, Findlay did help the Raiders capture the Odin from the DominionBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Engine of Destruction (in English). 2010-07-27. and piloted it in their mission to seize UNN Studios.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Media Blitz (in English). 2010-07-27. Breakdown Eventually, payday arrived. However, instead of meeting the Foundation at the given coordinates, the Raiders were confronted by Dominion ''Minotaur''-class battlecruisers, led by Mengsk's flagship, the Bucephalus. Findlay boarded it with Raynor, believing it to be the only chance they have for the revolution, the pair fighting their way through it. However, it wasn't Emperor Mengsk aboard, but his son, Prince Valerian.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Heir Apparent. (in English). 2010. He was the one behind the Foundation, having sent the Raiders to retrieve the components of a xel'naga device that could de-infest Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Heir Apparent. (in English). 2010. When Raynor agreed to partner up with Valerian to assault Char, a drunken Findlay accused Raynor of being a coward to Rory Swann and fellow crew members inside the Hyperion's cantina. Swann defended Raynor, which caused Findlay to go in a rage, lifting Swann into the air and throwing him down on Kachinsky. Raynor stepped in and the two had a brief fight, Findlay throwing various objects including the jukebox at Raynor, which the commander all evaded. Findlay was defeated when Raynor electrocuted him with a displaced cable. The crew regained their faith in their commander and Findlay was left to fix up the damage he caused.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Bar Fight. (in English). 2010. On Char itself, Findlay and Raynor arrived in time to save the wounded Dominion general, Horace Warfield when zerg overran his position.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Card To Play. (in English). 2010. He stayed in Raynor's command group, keeping the zerg at bay with a gun turret in the "biggest turkey shoot in the galaxy". As the battle for Char progressed, Findlay suggested the Raiders target the nydus worms, while Warfield preferred to strike a blow against enemy air support.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Belly of the Beast (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Shatter the Sky, The Moebius Factor (in English). 2010-07-27. When Raynor decided to assault the , as Findlay suggested, Raynor led a small squad including Findlay himself. Findlay aided the squad with his shredder grenades and was annoyed almost every time Egon Stetmann spoke.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Belly of the Beast (in English). 2010-07-27. The Dominion finished assembling the artifact and presented it to Raynor. Findlay was not keen on putting his faith in such an unproven device.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Fire and Fury. (in English). 2010. Regardless, the device worked, defeating the zerg assaulting their position.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, All In (in English). 2010-07-27. .]] Raynor, Findlay, and a team of marines advanced into the area cleared of the zerg and discovered a deinfested Sarah Kerrigan. With Arcturus Mengsk observing remotely through his suit, Findlay at last had his chance to kill Kerrigan and regain his freedom. The ex-convict finally revealed to his old friend of his debt (to Mengsk) and his true mission. Raynor shielded Kerrigan from the would-be executioner's bullet, which did nothing but caused a dent in his suit, before turning and shooting Findlay in the face with his revolver,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Showdown. (in English). 2010. which killed Findlay.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Wings of Liberty Epilogue. (in English). 2010. Game Unit |gun2attacks= |gun2ground=X |gun2air= |gun2cool=0.2 |gun2range=5 |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes=Findlay appears in "Engine of Destruction" and "Belly of the Beast". In each mission, he has different weapons. |structure= |hero=X |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Tychus Findlay appears in Wings of Liberty as a uncontrollable hero in the "Engine of Destruction" mission and as a controllable one in the "Belly of the Beast" mission. He is ranked as a "scoundrel" instead of using traditional ranking methods. He controls the Odin, a powerful thor prototype, in Engine of Destruction (uncontrollable) and Media Blitz. Abilities Tychus Findlay uses these abilities in "Belly of the Beast". Personality and Traits ed and using a stimpack]] Findlay's true personality is a matter of debate—some describe Findlay as a scoundrel who would sell his own mother to the Kimeran Pirates for the right sum while others see him as a loyal soldier who risked his life for fellow marines in the Guild Wars. Not even Jim Raynor can say for sure,Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Tychus Findlay. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. though believed Findlay to have a "heart of gold" due to several friendly gestures Findlay made during the Guild Wars. He has shown xenophobic tendencies and isn't afraid to speak his mind. He relishes combat and is very enthusiastic about piloting the Odin, joyfully unleashing its power on the Dominion. Appearance Physical Findlay masses 165 kilograms (363 pounds). On the knuckles of his left hand there is a tattoo of the word "PAIN", as well as a snake around a cross above his index finger. Additionally, he has a scar across his stomach, as well as a tattoo on his back and shoulders which is believed to say "HEAVEN'S DEVILS".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Wings of Liberty, The Deal (in English). 2010-07-30. His shoulders are nearly 40 inches across.Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Armor Findlay appears to have been "sealed" into his armor (he wears only prison pants underneath). His armor number is displayed as 435 and appears to have a picture of a pin-up model painted onto the left shoulder pad. There is a tally mark of 13 on his left wrist and his armor has many other decorations, including a skull and bones insignia (very similar to the insignia of Omega Squadron). Notes ]] *In the scheme of ''Wings of Liberty, Tychus Findlay is the opposite of Ariel Hanson, acting as "the devil on Raynor's shoulder," as opposed to Hanson being the "angel."2009-08-20, Starcraft II Story & Characters Interview. YouTube, accessed on 2009-09-08 *Findlay's first conception stems back to concept art for StarCraft.2011-06-08, Blizzard Museum. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2011-06-13 As an actual character however, he was developed late in the design process of StarCraft II, emerging from cinematic ideas. *Two dates of birth have been given for Findlay. His StarCraft II statue page and the cinematic trailer list his D.O.B. as being on October 20th, 2468. However, the timeline provided in StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils lists his year of birth as being in 2464.April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. *Findlay's original bio differs significantly from current accounts of his actions in the Guild Wars. According to early accounts, he first met Raynor in the brig of Camp McIntyre on Mar Sara. Their first meeting was in the brig at Camp McIntyre while serving 30 days apiece for insubordination. Both men were listed as missing in action for almost nine months after a reconnaissance mission into Kel-Morian territory in the latter stages of the fighting on Mar Sara. After the conflict, Findlay was turned over to the Confederacy by the Morians as part of a prisoner exchange and was promptly incarcerated for desertion under fire.Official Biography of Jim Raynor (archived). Wordpress, accessed on 2010-05-23 *Tychus Findlay's portrait is available on battle.net for players who complete the Artifact Mastery achievement. Merchandise Blizzard Entertainment announced the Tychus J. Findlay Limited Edition Statue. The polystone collector's item is 18 inches tall and portrays Findlay standing atop a freshly killed hydralisk.Blizzard Entertainment. (2007-05-20). Collector Statue Page. Blizzard Entertainment. The statue was available for pre-orderBlizzplanet. (2007-05-24) Tychus Findlay on sale. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2007-05-25). but has since sold out. A Tychus Findlay toy is also available.2009-08-24, http://sclegacy.com/photos/category/10-blizzcon-2009 StarCraft Legacy BlizzCon 2009]. Accessed on 2009-09-03 DC Direct is releasing a 9" high collectible statue in December 2011.Medievaldragon. 2011-04-13. DC Direct Announces StarCraft Premium Series 2 Collectible Figures. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2011-04-16. TychusFindlay SC2 Phys1.jpg|Collector's edition statue TychusFindlay SC2 Phys2.jpg|Tychus Findlay toy TychusFindlay SC2 Real1.jpg|Findlay's action figure Related videos thumb|left|300px|Findlay suiting up. References Category: Terran characters of Devils' Due Category: Terran marines Category: Terran criminals Findlay, Tychus Findlay, Tychus Findlay Category: StarCraft II Terran heroes Category:Terran soldiers Category:New Folsom Prison inmates Category:Deceased characters